Twilight :: All That We Are
by TheGrimmRider
Summary: It's funny how a decision is made, and that decision alone has the potential to destroy more lives than just the one whom made the choice to begin with. It's kind of like the Star Wars trilogy, if Anakin hadn't of made the decision not to side with Senator Palpatine then Padme wouldn't have died and their children would of never had to grow in a world riddled by war. Funny, huh?
1. Chapter 1

_Death was supposed to be easy. It was supposed to be peaceful._

I tried to convince myself that the words held truth, but even as I took what I thought to be my final breathes there was nothing in this world that could describe the terrible pain that was currently ravaging my entire body.

There was no putting a stop to the hungry flames of the fire that raged on below, that threatened to consume all that I was. Though I fought the restraints that bound me to the strake of which I'd been strung up by my wrists, I could not break free. All I wanted to do was scream and cry, but I forced myself to remain quite; I couldn't let them win, I wouldn't let them win.

I wished for death, but at the same time I struggled with the darkness that promised release. This was not the way that I had imagined that I would die, and for whatever reason I just had to hang on. Maybe if I could just resist the pull of the afterlife for a few moments more, someone would save me from this hell. Wasn't there always supposed to be a hero or a knight in shining armor that swooped in and saved the day? That's what I'd been told after all. I just couldn't believe that I was actually qualifying myself as one of those helpless little girls that dreamed of fairytales and a happily ever after. That wasn't me, that'd never be me.

Yet, here I was, hoping beyond all hope that I'd soon be saved from this nightmarish torment.

I had not committed the crimes that I'd been so wrongfully accused of, I was no witch… perhaps if I had practiced the arts of sorcery then I wouldn't be in this mess right now – flesh melting away to nothing but bone, bones turning to ash.

Then, in just about the same exact time that it takes for a person to blink their eyes, everything had changed. The agony that I'd been forced to endure was no longer present or even existent for that matter. There was however, a new and entirely different feeling of pain. Though impossible as it might seem, this pain was far worse than that which I'd just previously underwent. It was constant and persistent, and I could even feel it coursing deep within myself. I could _feel_ it eating away at my insides, only to build them back up with an entirely new layout and functional use.

I was beginning to wonder what I'd done to deserve such wrath from God. I was only ever the proper girl that my parents had raised me to be. So, that brings about the 'be all end all' question, what did I do?

My name is Morgana Merlin Penrite. I was born in the year 1670, and I am currently twenty-two years old. My parents were of the higher class, which is why I mind my manners at the dinner table and speak so well. I was, unfortunately, forced into a marriage that I did not want. I had refused the proposal, and now here I was writhing in suffrage. I didn't want to be just like all the other women in our town, stuck with a husband that only cared about multiplying. Being a mother is a wondrous thing, but kids were just not my thing. I had bigger dreams than that.

That just simply describes who I am and what I've done, but I see nothing that explains the reason for my torture. Was it wrong of me that I wanted to be different… was it wrong of me to an extent that I deserved being burned alive – and now torn apart from the inside out?

"Morgana, are you coming?" Edward called from downstairs.

I knew he'd heard my thoughts, and I figured he'd be asking me about them all later. He always worried about me when I started to reminisce on the past. I guessed it was because he knew I'd never come forward to him or any of the others about how I was feeling. Yes, we were a family… but that didn't mean we were all therapists, and I didn't want them to have to be bothered with my problems. Because they were just that, my problems.

Sighing a breath that was only used to express my frustration with him and his prodding within my mind, I collected my things that sat on top of my desk before grumbling out a reply that I knew he'd be able to hear, "Yup." I made the 'p' pop, just in case he hadn't already caught onto my displeasure with him this morning.

It took me only a second to join him at his car where he was leaned up against the door with his arms crossed over his chest. I wanted to give an indignant snort at the way he'd posed himself as if he were America's Next Top Model waiting for his picture to be taken, but that wouldn't be very lady-like of me. "Come on then, wouldn't want to be late." I gave him a rather obvious, sarcastic grin before making my way over to the passenger door of his silver Volvo and slipping down into the seat.

"No, wouldn't want that at all." He returned with equal sarcasm while a hand reached up to turn the key that rested in the ignition.

Edward and I had a rather 'special' relationship that could only be described as being that of an older brother trying to protect his younger more reckless sister from anything and everything. Our different personalities caused us to clash often (as did him attempting to be my twenty-four hour guard vamp, but let's not get sidetracked here), it was all mostly just good fun though… well it was for me anyways, he tended to take things much more serious than I.

A laugh sounded beside me, making me turn an accusing eye over to the driver's seat where Edward sat behind the wheel. "What's so funny?" I asked before turning back to pull out a compact mirror from my purse. We were nearing school, and of course I had to run a double check over everything.

"Oh, nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about, _little sis'_." He smirked as he shifted around. One arm propped was now propped on the console that separated us with the side of his head resting on top of his knuckles while the other gripped the top of the stirring wheel.

I just rolled my eyes and continued with checking myself out. Per Alice's request, I'd allowed her to fix my hair and do my make-up today. The usual wavy locks of red that reached nearly all the way to my waist when straightened out now hung over the side of my right shoulder in a neat braid. I wasn't a very big fan of the gold glitter stuff she'd brushed over my eyes, but it did bring life to them – more than usual. She drew on some exotic eye-liner that swirled out at the ends, and some rather heavy mascara that she and I fought over before I finally submitted to her whims. With the blush and reddened lip stick that she'd also painted on, I'd have to say that I was looking pretty damn good today.

"You look just as good every day."

Before turning to reply to my brother, I puckered my lips and sent myself a kiss then softly closed my compact and tucked it back into its spot inside my Michael Kors (yes, I love me some MK). "Oh come on, can't I just look _damn_ good for once?" I fixed him with a stern look, but my eyes betrayed me.

He shrugged. I can't believe it, he actually just shrugged me off. Oh whatever, it didn't much matter anymore anyways. "Well, catch you at lunch then." I scoffed at him once he'd pulled up into the open parking spot beside Emmett and Rosalie's jeep and threw it in park. Pushing my door open, I stepped out and sashayed away – putting a bit more effort in the sway of my hips as I went. You got to prove a point some way or another.

The bell would be ringing soon, so the parking lot was pretty much empty… but did that stop me from strutting my stuff? Hell to the no.

For the most part, it was business as usual. Excitement was a rare thing here in little 'ole Forks High. I hardly ever spoke to anyone, unless of course I was called upon or forced into participating in group activities. I made straight A's, it wasn't exactly hard when you were as old as I was and had retained as much as I had throughout those years.

It was hard not to be the envy of everyone in class when you were someone like me, and though this wasn't exactly who I wished to be seen as there wasn't much changing who I now was. I _was_ a vampire, simple as that. Don't believe there's a cure for that lying around anywhere, and if it were I'm not entirely sure I'd want it. I was content with my life, and happy. I had a family, and right now that's all that really mattered to me.

"Oh really?" Ugg, could he not eavesdrop on me for like two freaking minutes! "Because as I recall, you weren't exactly a passenger on the dream boat of satisfaction and fulfilment this morning." I wanted to slap that smirk right off his face, but I retrained myself.

"That was this morning, Edward. Besides I was only dwelling." I mumbled out, my voice low enough for only him to hear as I neared him. We were just outside of the cafeteria, waiting for the rest of our brothers and sisters to gather before we entered.

The human food that was being fed to the students today smelled less than appetizing, but that was every day. "So glad we don't have to worry about eating this poison." Edward just grunted, but I knew he felt the same even if that still meant that blood was our number one substance. He was never okay with our existence in this world, but at least we could classify ourselves as vegetarians (of sorts) and not some ravenous monsters that tore into anything with a heartbeat.

"Speak for yourself."

"Get out of my head!" I went to whack him on the back of his neck, but a sudden presence to the opposite of where my attention was now currently being held caused me to think better of it.

I turned to find that it was Alice. I should have known. "Come on guys, let's not fight." She was all smiles with an arm looped around Jasper. Poor guy, it was hard for him to be here. I used to be that way for me too so I could sympathize.

"It's his own fault, he's been picking through my thoughts all day." I sighed, throwing my hands up into the air. "Maybe a little slapping around would do him some good." I'd win, I always won. Sticking my tongue out at him, I rested my hands on my hips before offering Alice a defeated look that would get her off my back. She never liked it when Edward and I fought, wasn't my fault that he had a lame gift compared to mine.

"Hey, if anyone's going to be fighting around here, it's going to be me and you, Red. I've got a score to settle." Figures Emmett would come walking up at the mention of the word _fight._

Crossing my arms, I crinkled up my nose at him. "I wouldn't antagonize." Rosalie said with her stern voice in Emmett's direction. "You lasted a grand total of thirty seconds the last time the two of you decided to test you strengths." She air quoted 'strengths'.

"Yeah, but I know that she cheats now, so–"

"So nothing."

I had to hand it to Rose, she kept her rains pulled tight on her man and never lost a beat. Of course Alice was the same way, but she handled things a bit differently than our sister did. Jasper was at his mate's every beck and call, while Emmett required a bit more… persuasion. Now, as for Edward and I – well, let's just say that we had yet to discover someone who could mesh with our rather unique personalities (not that I was in a hurry to be tied down or anything, but it would be nice to have someone that cared for you in that way around). I say unique rather loosely because he basically doesn't even have one, he's more like a stone statue than anything else.

Did you hear that? I hope you did!

He laughed. Are you kidding me...

Shaking my head I shoved him forward, biting my lower lip to keep from joining him as we followed after our siblings into the cafeteria. As usual, it was loud and obnoxious. I really didn't like being in here, but if we all just stood outside by ourselves in the freezing cold Forks' weather everyone would surely count us as freaks then – that is if they already didn't.

"The red head, that's Morgana Merlin. She hates it when you try to give her nicknames. I've heard her freak out on a teacher before because he tried to call her Morgan." Hmm, must have a newbie in today. I cut my eyes over to the table where I had pinpointed that squeaky, annoying voice. It was that Jessica girl. Never much cared for her or her mouse face. "She and Edward aren't a couple, but they are like really-really close."

Well duh, I was close with all of the Cullens because I was a Cullen. "She is the weirdest of them all though I think, weirder than Alice. She always has this kind of evil look on her face." Speaking of which… I turned my lips up into a smirk, my tongue running out to pass over them before I gave Jessica and the girl sitting beside her (that must have been the newb) a wink. "Shit. That was the look."

Ahh, who am I kidding? I love it here.

"Sure, yesterday was different. And the day before that."

"Oh my god, could you not!"

**A/N ::** I hope you guys like this first chapter, I definitely put a lot of work into it! I personally believe that my first person writing is way better than my third, and I wish I could change it over in _The Last To Fall _but since I've already started it there's no going back! Now, just so we're clear, this story will not be following the exact script as the book or the movies. Morgana to me (so that you guys can picture her), looks like Emma Stone. So with that said, I hope you enjoy! Please write me some reviews, they give me muse and help the inspiration flow. PEACE


	2. Chapter 2

After a fairly silent lunch period that was shared by myself and my siblings, we all separated to head back to class. I was currently heading off to Advanced Math, yuck. Don't really agree with that subject, it's too boring for me. Might be because I'm years ahead of all the crap that's being taught in there, or because I've taken this same course a couple times now that I know the entire text book front to back. Either way, I still have to suffer through it just like I do with History. Definitely don't want me to get off on that subject.

Sliding into my seat with my purse sliding down from my shoulder and dropping onto the floor next to my desk, I took out the tattered and torn mathematics book that had been stored in the stow away bin below my chair. I shared this class with about fifteen boys and only one other girl. Jessica.

It's not that I had something against her, just some people rubbed off on me wrong. Their personalities, I guess. Maybe the way they looked? Not their appearance in general, but the way they carried themselves and expressed emotions.

Crossing my legs beneath the desk, I leaned back and watched as the other students filed into the room. Since Jessica and I were the only girls in this class, she got to since next to me. Lucky her, right? Oh, wait. Lucky me. I kind of actually wanted to tell her thank you for how she described me and my brothers and sisters to that new girl earlier. So, this works out perfectly. For today anyways. Once I let her know how appreciative we were of her, I'd go back to ignoring her as I always did.

The face she wore after I shared with her how _pleased_ I'd been when I heard all that she had to say about 'The Cullens' (as she simply tagged us), was priceless. I hadn't exactly lied to her, I had heard what she'd said… but I did let her believe that someone had come up to me and informed me of everything. Then I kindly asked her to keep our names out of her mouth.

This wasn't something that I particularly enjoyed doing, but none of us really liked all the things that people had to say about us and if we allowed them to continue on with their petty rumors then sooner or later the truth would come out – then we'd have to evacuate the area. We enjoyed our lives here, we didn't want to have to leave.

When the bell finally rang to let everyone know that it was time to switch over to next period, I closed up the book on my desk and put it right back where I'd gotten it and reached down to pull my purse back into its place on my shoulder by its strap. As I made my way out of the door and into the hall way, a very much in a hurry Edward came storming by. If it hadn't been for my heighten senses I would have never known he was coming or had the right mind to get out of his way, and would of surely been mowed down.

"Uh, excuse you!" I called after him with my brows drawing together in both annoyance and confusion. He certainly could have said he was sorry.

Once I'd regained my composer and fixed my tightly fitted jacket so that it was sitting correctly at the waist band of my jeans, I hurrying after him at as human a pace as I could manage. He had already stuck a nerve with me, and of all people he knew best not to further mess with me when he was currently on today's hit list. Which brings about the most obvious of questions. What on earth had gotten his nickers in such a twist?

I followed him till he entered a door that led into the main office. I didn't need to go inside, I could hear everything perfectly from right out here. Crossing my arms, propped myself up against lockers that ran down the opposite side of the room that Edward had gone into and turned an ear to listen.

"I'd like to have a schedule change. My fourth hour class… Biology." I could hear a ruffling of a paper as he pulling it from his bag and rested it on the counter for the woman behind it to read.

After a moment, the sound of her backing away told me that she was headed for the filing cabinet so that she could check availabilities in of the other science classes. A second pair of nearing footsteps distracted me from an answer I was sure she was about to give Edward when she turned back to him. It was that new girl.

"Guess I'll just have to endure it." Edward, though hardly ever harsh when it came to using his words, growled back at the receptionist whose answer to his problem must not have been what he'd wanted.

My eyes narrowed at him, disapproval in them. He didn't have to snap at her, she was just doing her job.

Snatching his paper back, he spun around. There was slight hesitation as he met with my hardened gaze through the rectangular window of the door which allowed the new girl (who'd been waiting just outside) a chance to open the door. I watched him draw his lips back at her, so subtle that she probably wouldn't even recognize the threat – but I had.

Okay, that wasn't weird at all.

He really needed to calm himself down before he did something he'd regret. Stepping forward to intervene with this little path of destruction that he was creating, he surprised me when suddenly he shoved past the kid and took me by the arm. "We have to go." He hissed into my ear before taking off towards the parking lot, dragging me behind him.

"Wait, why? What's going on?" I repeated my second question a couple more times, but Edward wouldn't give me anything. Even once we'd gotten into the car and were headed down the road, he still offered nothing.

"Is this about that girl?" Obviously something had been done to set him off like this, and since he'd practically bared his teeth at her it had to have been her fault. Right?

"Bella. Her name is Bella." Finally, he speaks.

"Yeah, Bella. Whatever. Did she say something to you? Because I can–"

"No." He cut me off, a low rumble sounding in his throat.

"Okay, jeez. I was just trying to help." I snapped back at him. If he'd just tell me what was going on, it'd save us both from getting ourselves into a lot of trouble. Well, he'd be the only one in any real trouble if he actually took is as far as attacking me, because I wouldn't hesitate to use my gift on him full force. Which was normally a thought that would have never crossed my mind about Edward, but with his sudden erratic behavior it was hard not to prepare for the worst.

After a long several minutes of nothing but silence, Edward finally spoke again. "You going to tell me about this morning?" Not exactly what I'd expected him to say. An apology would have been nice, but I guess that was asking too much.

"Sure, if you'll tell me why you're acting like such a dick." I crossed my arms and rotated myself around in the seat so that my back was now to the door. Glaring at him with pursed lips, I waited for him to agree with my terms. He didn't look up for playing games, so he'd just better think about this before he made the wrong decision.

"Okay, fine. Now, you first." His grip on the steering wheel tightened, and the engine of his car roared as he pressed down harder on the gas. I wanted to scream at him, to force him to calm down… but I knew if I did, it would only just make things that much worse.

Taking an unnecessary breath, I let my hands fall into my lap and began twiddling with the hem of my jacket. I had hoped he'd forget about my little flash back that I'd had, but apparently that wasn't the case. Well, here goes nothing. "I was just thinking about all the reasons why I'd ended up on that stake. I couldn't figure out an acceptable cause, and I started to wonder if I'd been normal (or at least tried to have been normal) how different my life would been."

"Would Aro have still changed me. Would I have been as grateful. Would I have made the decision to leave the Volturi with Carlisle. The list goes on." I lifted my eyes from my lap to find Edward staring at me, pain and remorse evident all over his face. At least he'd chilled out. "Look, I'm happy with my life. So don't feel sorry for me. I don't want your sympathy or advice." I wasn't sure why he looked so hurt, maybe it was something he was trying to deal with himself – but I'd told him the truth, I didn't want his or anyone else's pity and least of all their two cents on the things that I needed to conquer all on my own.

"Your turn." I said after a while of hearing nothing from him. I knew what he was doing, he was picking through my thoughts to find answers to questions that he would never ask me. Usually I'd call him out on it, but I was just too mentally exhausted right now.

"I almost lost it today." He admitted, maybe more to himself than to me. "She just smelt so good, and I haven't been hunting in a while," he paused, searching for the right words to say, "All I wanted was just one little taste."

I felt somewhat taken aback by what he'd said, this was not like him. Centuries without having human blood, and he slips up now? No, this wasn't like him at all. "How can you almost lose it, Edward? What makes her so special? I've smelt plenty of mouthwatering scents, but never one that's that good." I snorted, almost unable to believe the things he was trying to explain to me.

"I-I felt the pull." He stammered out, and all I could do was gawk at him.

Forcing my mouth closed, I tried to figure out something to tell him that would make this whole situation seem okay. "Oh. Well, that complicates things." Yeah, that was encouraging.

"No kidding!"

The pull wasn't voluntary, it was something that just sort of happened. In short, it's kind of like love at first site. Alice and Jasper were pulled. Rosalie and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme were pulled too. I'd never heard of it happening between a vampire and a human before though, but I guess anything is possible.

"What are going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know, I can't even read her mind." Wow, I had to meet this Bella girl officially. Anyone who can block out Edward and his telepathic abilities was definitely fixing to be my new best friend.

"Carlisle might be able to help, we should head home and see what he has to say." We'd been riding around for a while now, so long that school had already let out. I'd better call Rose and let her know what happened to us. She and I were supposed to hit up the mall today with Alice, and just have a girl's night out. Hope they want be to mad at me.

Edward had wordlessly agreed with my idea, and had turned us towards home as I began digging into my purse to pull out my phone. I quickly punched in the four digit code to unlock it and navigated over to my favorites where I clicked on Rosalie's picture. It rang twice.

"Morgana!" Rose breathed loudly into the phone, relief sounding in her voice. "Where did you an Edward get off to? Oh, it doesn't even matter. You just better have a good reason for not showing up, you know how Alice gets when we go shopping. I needed your help to talk her out of the most ridiculous pair of shoes."

"I know, I hate that I didn't make it!" I was really counting on going, but Edward kind of had other plans. "Have you guys made it home yet? I'll explain everything once we get there."

"We just turned onto our road." She said, now somewhat confused. I would have been too.

"Okay, see you in a bit then!" Before she could ask a million questions, I ended the call and dropped the phone into my lap.

Edward had slowed our speed significantly compared to his earlier triple digits. I for one, couldn't have been happier. I mean, I know were invincible and all… but the thought of being in an automobile accident just sends chills down my back. I know, ironic right? An ice cold vampire has chills. That's a real knee slapper right there.

As we turned down the winding road that lead to our house, Edward turned to me. No doubt fixing to inform me of his plans. "Once we get inside, I'm going to take Carlisle and discuss this with him in private. You can tell the other what you know."

I just nodded, I knew he wouldn't want me in there. I wouldn't even want me in there. With my big mouth, Carlisle would never be able to get a single word in. Of course I could shoot all my ideas at Edward now, but he hadn't asked and I wasn't fixing to force him to listen to my thoughts. If he wanted further help from me, he'd let me know.

After we pulled up and Edward put the car in park under the garage, I found myself suddenly surrounded by the rest of my siblings. They didn't know what I had to tell them was about Edward, so of course they'd come running to me. Guess I'll provide the distraction while he slips away to find Carlisle.

"Hey guys." I smiled at them. They all looked so excited, might as well I suppose… we didn't get too much to be excited about around here. Well, this should stir up some drama for us to be satisfied with for a pretty good while.

"Come on, spill it!" Alice squealed. She probably already knew what was going on, but hadn't wanted to spoil it for the rest of the family.

"Alright, alright." I laughed, waving a hand at her to calm down. "Edward found his mate." I finally said after and intake of unnecessary breath.

**A/N ::** Yay, second chapter! Hope you enjoyed ^^

**Lostfeather1** – Thank you so much! These first couple of chapter will be kind of slow, so I'm glad you already think it's interesting.

**Aandm20 – **I'm so glad you think so! I'm excited for this story, and I just hope I can do it justice as I see it play out in my mind.


End file.
